Uncle Tooth Fairy
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: What happens when Alice and Emmett are asked to play 'Tooth fairy' by Bella nd Edward when Renessme loses her first tooth? Will all go well, or will Uncle Emmett screw up?


_**Tooth Fairy **_

"Have faith in your dreams and someday! Your rainbow will come shining on through," Emmett sang dramatically as he and Alice left the Cullen house and headed through the thick and misty forest towards Bella and Edward's cottage. Emmett took a deep breath in preparation for his final stanza of the song as he belted it out opera style. "No matter how your heart is bleeding! If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come tru-ouch! Alice!"

Alice silenced her brother with a slap to the chest. "Shut up moron! We're getting closer and I swear-if you wake up Renesmee…"

"You can be such a downer-good thing Jasper isn't here or my mojo would be completely gone!" Emmett spat back in childish retaliation.

Alice stopped short as she pressed her fingers to her temples in exasperation. She spoke slowly in an effort to not jump him right there and then. "Don't you think you're taking this a little to far?"

"You mean my background music?" Emmett asked innocently.

"What background music! You were singing at the top of your lungs!" replied Alice as calmly as possible.

"So you mean your mad that my beautiful voice is overpowering yours?"

"No." Alice sighed. "I mean your tutu, which by the way, is SO not your color! Ooh, one mustn't forget that cute little fairy wand-some five year old must be missing it. And those sparkles that you are sprinkling around with every second step-no, I'm not even going to go there! And last but not least, since when is Cinderella's theme song in any way related to the tooth fairy!"

"Well if you must know-."

"Does it look like I care!"

Alice had snapped. That Emmett was sure of. "Well," he scoffed. "Excuse me for wanting to bring a little magic and fairy cheer to this event!" He took a handful of sparkles and threw them in Alice's face. She stomped her foot then stormed ahead of him.

Edward and Bella had asked Alice and Emmett to play 'Tooth Fairy' for Renessme as she had just lost her first tooth. They thought the two would enjoy it the most as they were usually the more festive of the Cullen's-however Alice had missed a sale at the mall that day and was currently not in a very 'festive' mood. Emmett on the other hand was ecstatic to be involved in what he called 'A momentous moment in a wonderful niece's life'.

As the cottage came into view Alice motioned Emmett to be quiet and follow her through Renessme's room window that she had propped open. She jumped through gracefully and landed lightly on her feet. Turning around she saw Emmett push himself through the tight space-he landed on his butt with a thud.

Alice smirked in the dark. "Serves you right for wearing that ridiculous thing."

Renessme's tiny body shifted it's weight in her bed as she turned on her side-Alice and Emmett froze. Once they were certain she was still asleep Emmett took a pink Gucci purse out of his tutu that contained a twoonie (Alice didn't think two dollars was enough, so the Gucci purse made up for it).

After placing it under her pillow, Emmett took a step towards Alice only to fall back on his butt once again. He looked back to where is hand was stuck under the pillow and tried to gently pull It away. He couldn't-his watch was caught on something. He shot Alice as desperate glance.

Rolling her eyes Alice put her hand under the pillow with him to try and help him get his free. She pulled back only to discover that her Prada charm bracelet was in the same predicament. She glared at him in the moonlight as they heard Bella and Edward snickering away in the next room

*********

Bella and Edward had been waiting for the two to arrive as they laid in bed beside each other in the room next to Renessme. Edward had seen everything that was happening by picking through Alice and Emmett's thoughts.

Bella had her head buried in Edward's shoulder as she tried not to burst out in laughter. "What exactly is he wearing again?"

"A pink tutu," Edward replied simply. About five minuets passed before either spoke again breaking the anticipated silence. "Do you think they're finished?"

"I can't hear anything…" Bella said quietly as her and Edward slowly sat up and silently went to Renessme's door. They creaked it open only to see that Renessme's pillow had been replaced with a hot pink tutu and pillow feathers where caught in the window frame.


End file.
